


A lot of things

by Coincat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For code 11, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coincat/pseuds/Coincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata would do a lot of this for Kageyama Tobio</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot of things

Hinata Shoyou would do many things for Kageyama Tobio.

Yes, he would wrap his arms around him and pull him tight,when it was three am in the morning and Tobio would wake in a cold sweat, the nightmare of his middle school King trauma etched on his face like a ghost. Yes, Shoyou would wake up when he tapped his shoulder gently in his sleep, holding in tears,and tell the boy it's okay, I'm here, it's okay, you're not alone, and stroke his face as he held his quivering body close to his. 

Yes, he would buy that fucker a milk box when he had been giving good tosses, and no, it had absolutely nothing to do with the way his face lit up, just for a millisecond when he handed him that drink, looking as dumb as a golden Labrador with a chew toy, before he covered it with a scowl and a "took you long enough, Dumbass". And it wasn't his fault that it made him smile a little, okay? It 

Yes, sometimes he would do stupid things, like trip over his shoe lace, or take a ball to the face, just so he could see Tobio laugh for a second, his face unnaturally angelic and clear, blue eyes creased and lips parted in a wide, beaming grin. Hear his dorky, warm Kageyama laugh when he pulled him off the ground and told him to be more careful, dumbass, if you keep doing that you're gonna break a leg.  
But he had a pretty smile,okay? So it's natural that Shoyou wanted to see it,sometimes. That's all. Nothing more.

It's not like he liked the motherfucker or anything. Sometimes his stomach fluttered like hummingbird wings when they brushed skin, and yeah, sometimes his heart thrummed in his chest, soft,like the deep machinery of his soul was whirring to life whenever he smiled at him. Yeah, he thought about kissing the asshole's pretty lips and smooth cheek more than once, especially at those late afternoons spent at the foothill store,when his face was lit up by the glowing sunset. And When they were walking home from practice, when Hinata wheeled his bicycle next to him so they could talk, and their sides pressed together warmly,their conversation ebbing with so much brightness it was unnatural. And he looked so serene, just talking, no menace in his eyes, and Hinata wondered if that's why his chest was so warm and tight.

But no, that didn't mean he was gay.

Especially not gay for him.

Because Kageyama Tobio was dense and stupid, he was callous and cruel. His eyes were dangerous blue, the lines of his face as sharp as knives. He was not cute, or attractive, or hot, or anything that Hinata should desire,for gods sake! So he shouldn't gaze at his lips whenever they spoke, he shouldn't stare at his bedroom ceiling at midnight, awake and his mind dreaming of the fluid, beautiful way his body moves. He shouldn't be thinking of his elegant legs, long and ready to spring, like something that is tantalising, that should make his heart beat and mind whir when he envisions it.He shouldn't picture Tobio's face when it is mild, the musings of a smile playing at his lips like a soft, unknowable music, and smile in spite of himself. He shouldn't want to touch those thin slivers of skin peering through his clothing,want to trail his fingers down them, understand the mechanics of his anatomy. He shouldn't want to feel his weight,warm and soft on his, and the gentle heave and pull of his breathing under the sheets in the dark.

Oh god, he shouldn't he shouldn't. But he did, and he had to pry himself away from the boy sometimes,because his heart would be in his throat, beating like a drum every time he smiled, because his face would be burning red and everywhere would be warm whenever he said good job. 

And he knew he was losing control.

Why did it have to be him, of all people? His friend, his teammate, a morally questionable person,a boy? Goddamnit, why did he have to be attracted to Kageyama Tobio?

***

"Hinata?" Asked Kageyama, stopping in his tracks, frowning. It was a Friday, they were walking home together. The sky was red and orange with sunset, the air was sticky and humid. The cicadas chirruped louder than his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Tobio asked, scanning his face with brow pressed together. 

"What-? Oh yeah. I was just thinking." About how I want to kiss you.

"Your face is all red. Are you sure you're not sick? We've got a practice match tomorrow, remember, idiot? You've got to take care of yourself" he tutted, "Autumn is getting colder. You really should bring a coat."

"You're not wearing a coat!" Shoyou argued, gesturing at Kageyama's short sleeved T shirt, his arms unfairly lean, crossed against his chest.

"I've got a naturally stronger body. It can withstand lower temperatures."

"That's not how it works!"

"Like you'd know."

"Well,you wouldn't know anything about human bodies either!You got a sixteen on your biology quiz!"

"What can I say," he shrugged, "Science is not my forte."

"School is not your forte."

"Also not yours."

They both grinned, Shoyou with a crinkled eye beam, and Tobio with his border line smirk. Hinata knew him well enough to know that meant he was happy. They stood, face to face and luminous with happiness in the glowing red sunset, alone together on the street pavement. He felt his heartbeat drum.

"Come on, Shoyou," he thought to himself,"It's perfect timing! Give him a kiss!"

"Hey." He said to Kageyama,mustering up as much courage as he could and trying to sound casual, "lean down."

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Tobio rolled his eyes at the command, but he bent over anyway,so his face was next to Shoyou's, their breaths so close he could almost hear his heart beat.  
Hinata swallowed.  
In a flash, before he could chicken out, he turned his head a planted a quick peck on his cheek, his smooth, perfectly chiselled cheek, and looked away, blushing furiously.

They had reached Koshiyima street, where their paths diverged. Before he could wait for a reaction, Shoyou leapt onto his bicycle and began to pedal away frantically, red faced and hot.

"Good bye, Kageyama-kun" He exclaimed quickly, unable to meet his eyes as he raced down the road. Kageyama appeared to be in very deep thought and or shock,touching the place on his cheek where Hinata had kissed with an incredulous look in his face.

"What did I just do?" Thought Shoyou, alarm bells wailing through his head as he pedalled as fast as his legs could go, "I think I broke him. Oh no. Get the fuck out of here,Shoyou!"

"Wait, Hinata!" Called Tobio,running after him, his brief moment of, what was it, stupor, shock, wonder (?), over and his senses returned to his body.

Hinata stopped the brakes on his bike so suddenly the wheels screeched against the pavement. Kageyama bent down on his knees to catch his breath, and panting, gestured for him to get off the bike.

"What was that?" He demanded of Shoyou, as he dismounted the bicycle seat and stepped onto the ground sheepishly, his face still burning red. Kageyama's were eyes dark and unforgettable as he stared into his, inexcusably elegantly placed on his face.

"you kissed me on the cheek and then biked away?" He said,confused and demanding, "What am I supposed to make of that?"

Shoyou shrugged, feeling incredibly incompetent and small.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, urgently.

"Why do you think?"

"Is it because you like me?" He inferred, taking the hint, "As in, more than friends?"

Hinata struggled to make the word yes come out, felt it squirm at the tip of his tongue, unwilling. But he knew it was true. He liked Kageyama Tobio, alright, he liked his smooth,sharp body, and familiar, dorky face, and his clean scent and his weird laugh and his cute bed hair. And he liked the fact they didn't need words to speak, he liked that he could look in his eyes and know what he was thinking, translate his thoughts from the small giveaways in his gesture, in his voice. He liked that he always pushed him to the best he could be, he liked their secret language no one else spoke, he liked that they were partners, first and foremost.  
He liked him.

Kageyama stared at him as he tripped over his words and stuttered incoherent nonsense, expectant, his blue eyes intense and unmerciful on his. They demanded truth from him. Hinata knew he deserved it.

"Do you?" Kageyama asked, as he reached over and took Shoyou's hand, almost experimentally, with caution and a sense of timidness rare from Kageyama. Their palms fit together so perfectly. They shouldn't fit perfectly. But they did. And that was them, two boys that shouldn't fit perfectly, but did.  
Tobio stared at their hands, laced together, the callouses of their palms pressed against each other warmly,with a look of wonder on his face. A look that seemed to show the inner puzzle pieces of his mind fitting with those of his heart, as if he had just realised something beautiful and indescribably terrifying at the same time.

"Is it because you like me? As in, more than friends?"

"Yes." Shoyou choked out, the word so strange and horrifying to admit, but seeming to relieve a weight from his body he hadn't even known had been there. And as that word left his lips, the slightest, slightest inkling of the dangerous substance that was hope, came worming itself in.

"Okay." said Kageyama, no maliciousness in his words. In fact, his voice was uncharacteristically soft, gentle and soothing. Shoyou shivered at it, wanting to hear it again. He wanted to hear that voice like music forever.

"You could have just said so, dumbass."

"Do you like me too?" Hinata asked.

"Probably." Tobio muttered, sheepish, "Can I touch your face?"

"Go ahead."

He brushed his palm across Shoyou's cheek, cupped it, the soft skin against his calloused one, so warm against each other. Hinata's breath hitched.

"Does that feel nice?" Asked Tobio, obviously curious,but blushing so hard it appeared all the blood in his body had flushed in his cheeks, "I mean, the touching-"

"Yeah." Shoyou breathed, lifting his hand to cup the other boys face, feeling him shiver under his touch, "yeah it feels really good."

"Okay. Okay then."

"So do you like me too?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

Something inside Hinata's chest unfurled, warm and hopeful, a sapling reaching for beams of light that was Kageyama. Something inside him sung in joy, something inside him reached over and looped the crook of his arm around Kageyama's waist and pulled him closer, their weights pressing against each other sweetly. God, why did they have to fit so well it was unfair? Why was his face so graceful and elegant, why did his strange personality make him bubble and laugh inside, how did his eyes alone make him feel stable and safe, why did he make him shine,make him invincible like no one else?  
So many mysteries of Kageyama Tobio, so many he'd never be able to learn them all. But by god, he could try.

Shoyou leaned his face forward.

So did Tobio.


End file.
